Finding out about Norway's Ahoge!
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The Nordic's try to find out about what Norway's curl is. DenNor fluff in chapter 2!
1. Aha! That't what it is!

**Minna! I do not own the smexy Nordics! Or any of the other characters that are from Hetalia! Sadly…**

**Might be a bit ooc…but still…I hope I got it right…**

**o-o-o**

Matthias, or better known as Denmark, couldn't help but stare at the Norwegian's curl. I mean, it just defied gravity! Who wouldn't be intrigued by the curl? Denmark looked around the nearly dead-silent room with boredom. Iceland was petting his Puffin while smiling slightly, almost unnoticeable, Sweden was staring at his 'wife' Finland, Finland was checking on a list of things to get ready for the next Christmas, and finally their were Norway. Oh, Norway. He was staring at a spell book, most likely finding a way to turn Iceland back to a little kid.

Denmark sighed as he stood up from his sitting position and sat walked in front of Norway and kneeled to his height so that there faces were only a foot apart. Norway took his attention from his book and stared at the Danish man with an emotional face.

"What do you want now Dane?" Norway asked. This saying, all of the other Nordics looked at them. Why? Well Norway broke the silence. Yeah, Norway broke the silence! Why wouldn't that catch your attention?

"Well, I was wondering why your hair straight and you have that one curl." Denmark answered. Norway stiffened, but was not noticed by the other Nordics.

"It's just hair, so please get your face away from mine idiot."

"Then why are you so offensive about it?"

"Yeah, I will like to know about the name thing." Finland said.

"Hn." Sweden agreed.

"See, they agree." Denmark said as he grabbed the curl and pulled on it a little. Instantly, Norway's face turned red and his eyes grew a little teary.

"Ah…D-Denmark…s-stop…" Norway said in between sounds that sounded a bit too sexual. Denmark's and along with the others' faces were full of shock. Denmark let go and Norway's face was still red from embarrassment.

"What happened?" Iceland asked confused. The other Nordics shrugged in answer. (Exclude Lukas)

**o-o-o**

_**Timeskip…**_

Denmark grinned happily as he walked down to get some booze. He was meeting up with Germany to drink. It had been about an hour since the whole hair curl business. It still confused him, like everything else that doesn't conclude alcohol or having sex.

He opened the doors to the building and walked in to find Italy hugging Germany. Germany looked at Italy in annoyance. But one thing that took Denmark's attention was Italy's curl. It was the same at Norway's! Germany sighed and grabbed the ahoge, in return Italy's face grew red.

"S-Stop…p-please…" Italy pleaded.

"Yo, Germany!" Denmark called out, getting Germany's attention. "What are you doing to Italy?"

"Oh this? It makes him shut up. I don't know how. Japan calls the hair 'ahoge' though." Germany said.

"G-Germany l-let go p-please. T-That's my e-erogenous…" Italy didn't need to finish for Germany to instantly let go. Denmark's eyes grew wide as he sprinted out of the room.

**o-o-o**

Denmark burst through the door of the Nordic home. Norway was reading again, Iceland was reading, Sweden and Finland was talking to each other silently. The loud noise made them all look at the Dane again.

"I figured it out!" He shouted pointing at Norway's ahoge.

"You're back so early! What did you figure out?" Finland said.

"I figured why Norge's curl is like that!" With this said, Norway stiffened.

"Really what is it?" Iceland asked.

"It's his ahoge! His erogenous zone!"


	2. I love you, I always had

**Ok! I finally got the nerve to write another chapter!**

**WARNING: THE REST WILL BE FLUFFY AND HAS DENNOR! If you don't like that paring, don't read. Oh and it gets ooc.**

**o-o-o**

"Eeeeeeeeh?" Finland cried out with a shocked face. His face was also somewhat red for finding about where someone's erogenous zone is.

"Idiot Dane, stop shouting nonsense like that," Norway said with his usual blank face but had a tint of scared in his calm, blue, eyes.

"I asked Germany about it Norge! Italy answered it though, saying that his curl was his erogenous zone," Denmark interjected.

"Not everyone has there erogenous zone in the same place, Dane."

"But Germany touched Italy's curl though and he had the same reaction as you."

"Shut up, Dane."

"So it is true!"

"I'm not saying that."

"Yes you were saying that."

"Ice, call me big brother."

"You're changing the subject now? You make no sense, I swear! I'm not saying it!" Iceland said.

"You're changing the subject now? You make no sense, I swear! I'm not saying it!"

"Now you're just copying me."

"Now you're just copying me."

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"I'm not saying it!"

"I'm not-!"

Norway stopped what he was about to say when he felt hands touch his ahoge. Norway's face turned red.

"See, it is true!"

"D-Dane, let go!" Norway moaned. Denmark let go after Norway grabbed onto his tie and strangled him.

Norway then stormed out the door to a place only Odin knows. (And Denmark…)

"Poor Norway!" Finland cried, catching Sweden's attention.

"Well…Go catch him and bring him back here." Sweden said.

Denmark nodded and ran out the door, following his Nor senses. He had them ever since he and Norway was one and even when Sweden took him away and through the independence and to now. He walked through the trees to find Nor sitting on the cold ground and leaning his back against a tree, hugging his knees.

"Go away idiot."

"Are you ok?" Denmark kneeled down beside Norway.

"Of course I am." Norway said, looking at the ground and refusing to look at Denmark.

"Alright, I guess you don't want me here!" Denmark stood up and started to walk off but Norway snapped his head up, stood up, and caught Denmark's sleeve. Matthias looked at Lukas with shock.

"Don't leave me…"Norway said, completely flushed. Denmark had never seen Norway like this before. It was…cute. Matthias turned around and hugged Norge in a bear hug. Warm body pressed against warm body. But they pulled apart and Dane pressed there lips together. There lips were connected for as long as they can hold there breaths.

"Jeg elsker deg(1)…" Norway whispered as he laid his head on the dane's chest.

"Jeg elsker også dig. Jeg har altid haft.(2)" Denmark said back. They held eachother there until Norway fell asleep in Denmarks arms and was then taken back to the house being caried.

**o-o-o**

**Im not good at writing fluff in one chapter. In a few yes but this is the end now. No more chapters...**

**1) I love you**

**2) I love you too. I always had.**


End file.
